Seeds Of Jealousy
by speedfanatic05
Summary: A continuation of Seeds of Jealousy as written by Lieutenant Caine. To get the story in its entirety, please refer to the original Seeds of Jealousy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Seeds of Jealousy

**A/N: I have been given the esteemed honor by Lieutenant Caine to complete **_**Seeds of Jealousy**_**. Without his work, this would not be possible and his faith in my abilities to continue this story unto conclusion is staggering. I thank him for his confidence in me to finish this and his insight.**

**And without further ado, I give to you, **_**Seeds of Jealousy**_**…**

**Chapter 22**

A perfect war had taken over the streets of Miami, and Tyrell reveled in the debauchery as he and his newly formed contingent of minions reigned freely over the Miami nights. He was vaguely amused at law enforcement efforts to contain what he considered his masterpiece, but wasn't quite content in bathing the city in blood. First, he had business to attend to before participating in pleasure, knowing that once he was rid of Sebastian once and for all the city, perchance the world would finally know its master. As he watched a trio of young vampires accost and then brutalize two women, he licked his fangs in anticipation of the power that he would hold.

He was mildly surprised that Sebastian had survived and recovered from his attack, but he should've known that his _children_ would sacrifice anything to save him. Their previous encounter was merely his introduction into this world, showing all what was coming. He showed mercy to the beautiful blond and her irritating infant of a mate, but the next encounter would not end the same. His plan was cunning and decisive, predicated on Sebastian's high regard for honor and loyalty, neither of which he himself held in any esteem. War brought loss, and as evidenced by their history together, Tyrell knew that Sebastian was too lenient to strike when it was most needed. It would be Sebastian's downfall, and he, Tyrell would pick up the pieces. He knew that Sebastian had taken a lover. Perhaps, he thought with malicious glee, when he was done with Sebastian, he would slake his lustful desires upon her body and make her pay for even loving the elder vampire. But first he had to bring Sebastian to his knees, and for that he had a plan.

The screams from the two women filled his ears and the acrid stench of their fear was only enhanced by the beautiful scent of their spilled blood. Leaving his perch above them, he landed softly and watched with glee as the trio respectfully parted, leaving the two women exposed to his greedy glare. He was known for his brutality, the word spreading among the covens of Miami, and he didn't see why this would be any different. With each life stolen, he was growing more powerful and readying for the battle he was going to bring upon Sebastian and his coven this very night. As he gorged himself of their blood, he smirked malevolently at the thought of the pieces falling into place at that very moment.

Cleaning his gun, Frank barely listened to the television as it reported the news of Miami, shaking his head at the amount of depravity that held the city within its grip. Of course, he knew where most of it originated; with Tyrell held captive by the sun, he'd sent his loyal followers who had not yet been turned to wreak havoc among the unsuspecting citizens of the city. Gang violence had risen along with senseless murders where most of the victims were found decapitated or eviscerated, painting a gory scene for the cameras. Even though Tyrell could not flaunt his presence during the daylight, his mindless minions were doing a bang up job at serving up the city to the maniac.

Hearing of yet another body found, Frank shook his head in disgust and sighed, glancing to the two clips that lay beside the cleaning solution. One held the department issued rounds that took care of business during the day; the other was filled with bullets cast in pure silver, made especially for those increasingly frequent night calls. Having to hold sentry for both the day and night over his beloved Miami, Frank was finding himself increasingly exhausted, a fact that was by no means eased by the thought of Natalia now altered on _his_ arm. His heart stung at the brief thought and he grumbled as he threw his cleaning rag down and grasped at the amber bottle, turning it up wards. He had to work with Sebastian and the others, but his heart had not fully healed from his loss.

Slamming the bottle down, he groused irritably, "At least he's taking care of her."

Picking up the rag, he set in again to cleaning his piece, losing himself in the act. After twenty minutes, he put the weapon back together and slipped in the silver clip, knowing that at any time, he would get the call to roll. Just as he pulled the slide back and chambered a round, he extended his arm and pointed it to his door, making sure the sights were to his liking. The sound of a faint knocking caught his attention and he glanced at the clock, sure that he wasn't expecting anyone.

Waiting on the other side of the door, two vampires smiled deviously at each other, glancing down at the welcome mat placed neatly at the door of one Detective Frank Tripp. They had their orders; to dispatch the lumbering Texan and then to meet their Master at the determined location with evidence of his demise. They had been promised great reward. Licking their lips, the twin vampires glanced down the now deserted corridor of the apartment complex, their glamour working faultlessly. They were assured a proper blood bath would be in store for the city as soon as this night was finished.

An eerie sensation assailed Frank and his brow knit as he crossed the room, slipping the safety off. Peering into the tiny hole, he placed his hand on the knob and gripped his gun tightly, taking a deep breath. He'd been thrust into this blood war by simply being friends with the opposing side, there was no way he was going to be reckless now.

Unlocking the door, he realized too late that he'd made a terrible mistake. The two vampires snatched the door off its hinges and tossed it about like a mere toy, their red eyes centering on the detective. Despite weeks of being in the company of vampires, Frank was still hesitant, his heart thumping wildly as the adrenaline coursed through his body. Without thinking, he fired off two shots, both missing and propelling the two to attack. When the gun was knocked out of his hand by the swift moving beings, he cursed aloud and raised his fists as one appeared in front of him, the smug look on his face telling of his lack of concern for the human's choice of defenses.

"You realize that just like that stupid gun, you're no match for us, right old timer?" Chuckling insolently, he nodded to his partner as he grasped the older man by his arms, holding him tightly. As he approached, he licked his lips and allowed his fangs to show, "I decided not to eat knowing that I was coming for you. You're gonna be enough for the both of us, big guy."

The other vampire laughed raucously behind Frank and he frowned, his eyes skittering over his apartment in hopes of finding where his gun came to rest. A surge of relief washed through him as he spotted it and he retained his gaze in the hopes that these two were young and stupid.

_Well, here goes nothing_, Frank thought as he gathered all his strength. Lifting his legs, he kicked out at the vampire, the momentary surprise of the act loosening the grip of his captor. Bending, he flipped the other over his back and winced as the wood splintered under him. Having no time to think about the damage, Frank dove for the gun only to feel the burning sensation of a slash on to his arm and he turned and kicked again, realizing that if the other recovered, he was as good as dead. The vicious snarls above him hastened his desperate groping and just as he found the gun and grasped it, the vampire caught hold of his ankle and twisted it with a simple flick of his wrist. The exquisite pain of bones snapping ripped a bellow of pain from Frank's throat and momentarily his temporary hold on the gun relaxed. As tears formed in his eyes, he re-gathered what strength he had left and grabbed the gun forcibly, bringing it to bear on the mocking vampire.

"Humans…it's really pathetic that you just don't …" The report of the gun and the bullets meeting the vampire between the eyes silenced him. Quickly, Frank pumped the second vampire full as he pounced for an attack, the growls dying in his throat.

Scrambling back, Frank watched in horror as the vampires began to twitch, the spasms of their muscles evidence of the silver coursing through their veins. Blood began to flow copiously from them. The foul stench met his nostrils and Frank wretched, the dull throbbing in his ankle forgotten.

As they both ceased to move, Frank stared at the bloody mess and then attempted to stand, the pain roaring back to life. Cringing, he knew that he couldn't succumb; if there was an attempt on his life, he knew that the others were in danger as well. Forcing himself to hobble back to the table, he grasped the cell and sat down bodily, panting at the effort given.

Dialing the familiar number, he glanced to his arm and sighed heavily, "Aw…hell…"

Hoping that Horatio wasn't otherwise engaged, Frank listened for him to pick up, his breathing now returning back to normal. Hearing the smooth voice on the other end, Frank winced as he sat up more, his words biting, "Never guess who just came to see me, H. I think Tyrell is making his play…"

Horatio could feel the tension in his old friend's voice as well as hear the obvious pain and his eyes widened as he looked to see Calleigh rising from the bed, her nude form silhouetted by the light of the full moon. Sitting up quickly, Horatio questioned, "Frank…are you okay?"

Hearing the concern in her lover's voice, she turned to face him, her own concern growing.

_What's going on, my lover?_

_It's Frank, he's been attacked. He sounds like he's in a lot of pain. We should go…_

As quick as the thought formed, Horatio was suddenly cut off by a surge of pain, causing him to drop the phone and releasing a bellow that shook the structure of the house. The sound of Frank's frantic voice faded into the background as another voice filled Horatio's head. He would have known that mocking voice anywhere.

Tyrell.

And he was coming to exact his demand for fealty or death.

Horatio was willing to give him neither.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Seeds of Jealousy

**Chapter 23**

_Calleigh! Leave…_ he thought as the pain washed over him. It grew incrementally and he felt Tyrell's presence in the room, the thought of him being there filling him with fear. He knew that Tyrell was much more powerful than the both of them together, but he also knew that his lover was not one for standing down.

At the sensation of the attack on Horatio, Calleigh moved quickly with a hiss, seeing Tyrell appear from the shadows of the room, a malicious smirk riding his hideous form. The remnants of blood caked his lips and the hate filtered from his red eyes as they centered on Horatio, licking his lips. Just as she was about to reach them, she felt herself being flung across the room and held against the wall, forced to watch helplessly as Tyrell reached out to take Horatio in his arms.

At the memory of herself in his arms, Calleigh cringed and spat, "Let him go, Tyrell, and I'll promise to kill you quickly."

Tyrell merely chuckled and shot her a pitying look, shaking his head lightly, "The passion that you two share…To lose one would drive the other completely mad, no? Want to test that theory, Kitten?"

At the connotation of the loss of Horatio, Calleigh felt the darkness creep over her, thrusting her into a pit of despair. She would gladly face the rising sun rather than live for an eternity without Horatio. Struggling slightly, she relinquished the rebellious tone and asked wearily, "What do you want with us, Tyrell? If you wanted to merely kill us, you would've done so already."

"How very observant, Kitten. It's true; I do have plans for you two. Sebastian actually loves you like his own, nurtured both you and your pathetic excuse of a mate. It will be his downfall, and he will look upon your dying bodies knowing that he's next."

The plan chilled Calleigh thoroughly, knowing that they would be used to distract their master. As the despair grew, Calleigh knew that she had to give him a fighting chance, "Kill us now, Tyrell. You do not know how this ends. If we are left alive, we could turn the tide and destroy you."

Tyrell laughed manically, pursing his lips, "I highly doubt that, kitten. Just like before, I will destroy you all with my bare hands and then Miami will truly know fear." Releasing his grip on Horatio, he knelt to the red head as he struggled to stand and whispered darkly, "Do as I say, and I won't use kitten as a play toy. I like to play rough…but you know that, don't you, infant?"

The images of the numerous bodies torn and desecrated forced Horatio to comply, merely nodding as he gathered as much strength as he could. Sending a powerful glamour over Tyrell, he exploited the moment and sent a mental cry to his master, hoping that he heard him.

_Master! It's happening…NOW!_

Exhausting the last of his power, the glamour dissipated and Horatio heaved as he succumbed to the immense pressure of the darkness. Irritated, Tyrell flicked his wrist and released Calleigh, pointing to an unconscious Horatio.

"Dress him, and yourself," Tyrell demanded. Pulling her toward him, he licked his lips at her nudity and the lust filled him only to be tamped down by his determination to win. Reaching to cup her bountiful breasts, he caressed her nipples and intoned thickly, "If I wasn't so pressed for time we could make a night of it. Who knows what we'd get into, kitten."

Calleigh struggled only slightly as she allowed his touch, knowing that a complacent Tyrell was a mindful Tyrell. Tortured by only a brief moment of being pawed by him, she was released and set about dressing Horatio and herself, keeping her eyes on the ancient vampire. She couldn't risk reaching out mentally to Sebastian and so she was left to her own devices and her thoughts on how to both stay alive and help prevent the inevitable from happening.

_Oh, believe me, Kitten. There's nothing stopping me now. I am ready to take what is rightfully mine . I get what I want, and I want Sebastian's head. I shall have it..._

Staring at her as she approached smoothly, Sebastian could not help the smile of contentment that made berth over his lips, the pleasure of simply watching her move gracefully settling within him. In Natalia, he'd found what he'd lost centuries ago, and now with a new chance, he was going to make sure their future together would not be short lived. In order to do that, he would have to eradicate the obstacles, namely Tyrell. The weeks since the attack had seen little force applied by Tyrell, but Sebastian knew that it was only a matter of time before he made his move, and unlike previously, Sebastian would not be taken by surprise. In anticipation, Sebastian ordered the coven to be on alert, an order that united every member for one common goal.

Lost in his thoughts of what awaited, Sebastian didn't feel her until her touch caressed his arm and drifted to his cheek, turning his head to her. Within her deep chocolate brown eyes, Sebastian saw the devotion and adoration, but mostly what he saw was love. Concern also present and Sebastian gave her a small smile, taking her hand into his and kissing it gently. Her beauty had entranced him, but it was strength and tenacity that fed him.

"There's no need for worry, my dear. All will be well," he responded, sensing her unspoken question. Even with the anticipation of the imminent battle, Sebastian would always remain reserved.

"I can see that you're worried, Master. My touch does little to stave it," Natalia answered back gently. As the coven leader, she knew that the responsibility of the coven rested squarely on his strong shoulders, but she also knew that as with anyone even Sebastian had his weaknesses. She herself worried if Tyrell would exploit his love for his family in his quest for revenge.

"You are very perceptive, Natalia, but your concern is not warranted. I will protect this coven and my family," he whispered as he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, "with my very life. I have not lived this long on my charms alone."

Intoxicated by her scent, he nipped at her neck lovingly, the caress opening her skin slightly. Instantly, the scent of her blood pervaded his senses and he sank his fangs deep into the soft skin, suckling her slowly. The feeling of her clutching to the hard planes of his body incited it to arousal and he could feel the flame of need burning through him. Even though they'd made love upon wakening, there was nothing stopping them from a repeat performance.

Just before the lustful frenzy began, a sharp thought punched through him, dislodging him from Natalia, the act startling the infant vampire. Perceiving his discombobulated demeanor, Natalia flung herself away from him, the uncertain of his reaction. When she saw his momentary confusing morph into a scowl of anger, she approached him cautiously.

"Master, what has happened?"

The pain that reverberated through Sebastian at Horatio's mental call filled him with dread and as he attempted to focus on Natalia to stave the questions, he took her hand and spoke, his voice tensing even though remaining calm, "Natalia, it is imperative that you listen to me. I believe that Tyrell has gotten to Horatio and Calleigh and is now on his way here. I want you to go to the great hall and wait for me. I will be along shortly."

"Sebastian," Natalia tried only to be silenced by his fingers resting upon her lips. She looked into his eyes and saw the strength among the determination to finish this and understood completely. He was going to end this, one way or another. Resigning her objection, Natalia merely nodded and took his hand away, grasping him closer. Bending his head to hers, she took his lips passionately, allowing the need to prevail. Parting from him, she smirked as she arched a brow, "Something to compel you to return to me."

Sebastian chuckled and lost himself briefly in her eyes, "As if I needed any more prodding." Mentally, he eased her anxiety by commanding gently_, Do not fret, my dear. I will return victorious_.

_Master! We are under attack! _Numerous frantic calls from the guards inundated him and he gave Natalia a sharp look, the anxiety beginning to fill him as to her safety. Sebastian could sense the numbers were great and bade Natalia to go, releasing her, gazing as she moved quickly. Refocusing, Sebastian himself was on the move, hearing the sounds of about him, the blood curdling screams cut off prematurely, many of the coven's guards falling victims of a surprise attack. What sounded like a massive explosion rocketed through the manor and Sebastian scowled, feeling his presence easily.

_Tyrell, you are a fool to come here. You try my patience…_

_I've come here to claim what is rightfully mine; your life, and your rule. But of course, if you want a little bit of entertainment before the main event, I've brought some._

_Master! Don't listen to him_! came the weak cry of Calleigh.

The sensation of despair coursed through Sebastian, followed by the fury at the sound of her weakened voice and the faint stirrings of pain coming from his son. Growling, he issued his own warning, projecting his rage.

_You think to threaten me with the lives of those whom I love, Tyrell. For that alone, you will find death slowly._

Tyrell smirked maliciously as he strode proudly through the splintered doors of the manor, the bodies of the coven guards littering the ground before him. The continued sounds of his attack fueled him as he turned his direction to the great hall, easily sensing her within. As if gesturing to a dog, he flicked his wrists to the two beside him speaking haughtily, "Come…I want to make this a family affair."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Seeds of Jealousy

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: I apologize for the delay- finals were brutal. But the story continues…**

**A/N#2: Warning, violence ahead...**

Dread. It cloaked her heavily as she paced about the dimly lit great hall, her keen senses pricking at her. For long minutes, she continued to hear as her fellow coven mates fell, their screams cut prematurely as if something were progressing toward them, cutting a direct swath to the heart of the coven. She could see it in Sebastian's eyes; this eve would bring about an ending and a beginning, however, she preferred that it would not be Sebastian's end. In the span of weeks, she'd found herself truly beholden to him, her every waking moment focused solely on pleasing him and loving him. He'd done the same for her; each touch told the story of their burning passion and the commitment that their joining had brought about. For so long, Natalia had felt out of step, but with Sebastian, her world came into greater focus, giving her a sense of purpose, a sense of truly belonging.

And now, what she relished the most was being threatened.

Crossing her arms about her chest, she eyed the door warily, her paces slowing. The cries of the fallen had succumbed to a hollow silence, and within that silence, Natalia could feel the oppression as it approached, the dark foreboding feeling oozing over her. Shuddering, she stopped pacing completely, instead, inching closer to the door, her brow now narrowing in confusion. If it were Sebastian, the darkness would not have encroached upon her heart. Just as a low sinister laugh met her ears, she felt the stabbing pain erupt from deep within her own body, ripping an anguished cry from her lips.

As if opened by an invisible battering ram, the heavy oak doors flew open, allowing Tyrell entrance. Behind him, Natalia could see Horatio and Calleigh as they followed involuntarily, the pained expressions on their faces pushing her own debilitating pain to the edge. The bond that surged between them connected them, and so they shared each other's pain, and by the fear she read in their eyes, they shared the same unspoken thoughts as well.

Tyrell laughed lowly as he approached Natalia, licking his lips in a lewd fashion. The knowledge that he was about to assume his rightful place within the coven bubbled within him, and as he eyed Natalia, the surge of lust engulfed him, anxious for the moment he would finally claim everything Sebastian held true.

Coming to rest directly in front of Natalia, Tyrell flicked his wrist nonchalantly at Horatio and Calleigh, his voice mirroring the confident sneer that now rode his lips, "Sit, stay a while, pets. This is going to be a long …long night." The disgust that funneled through Natalia's eyes only served to fuel his languid thoughts, leaning in closer to her to scent her. Whispering into her ear, he raised his hand to caress her cheek gently, his words although soft, laced with a certain malice, "Know that after you watch Sebastian die, you will become mine. I'm going to use your body to mete out my pleasure. And you're going to love it."

Cringing as the pain continued to course throughout her body, Natalia bit out acidly, "I'd rather walk into the sun than to have you touch me. Sebastian will have your head for this."

Rolling his eyes, Tyrell sighed and traced his lips against her ear and down her neck, relishing the tremors that ran through her body. Releasing her cheek, he ran his hands down the expanse of her body, resting them on her hips, gripping her there firmly.

A bolt of arousal burned through him and he grinned, exposing his yellowed fangs against her tender skin as he hissed, "Sebastian is no match for me, sweet. Once I'm done with him, you'll know how powerful I really am." Thrusting his hips forward, he added, "You are fine in form, let's hope that you hold up."

_You touch what isn't yours_

The mental whisper was so gentle, that Tyrell barely perceived it, but within an instant, he knew that Sebastian was there. Peering through the muted candle lit hall, he took Natalia into his arms and twisted her around, his long clawed fingers wrapping around her throat. It would take only a thought to slice her open and a mere after thought to take her head.

_You wouldn't get that far, Tyrell_

Rancor filled the younger vampire and he seethed with hatred, biting out, "Show yourself to me, Sebastian, or are you the coward that you've always been? Is it not enough that I have your entire family at my feet? What is it going to take for you to step up to the plate and commit to something?"

Emerging from the darkness, Sebastian trained his sights on his lover, his visage wavering between a quiet calm and complete madness. Even as apprehension bubbled within him, he still remained steadfast replying simply, "You've greatly underestimated me, Tyrell. It is going to be your last mistake."

Moving as if floating on air, he turned toward Horatio and Calleigh, giving them glancing look before addressing Tyrell again, "You do not have the element of surprise here, Tyrell, and your turned army is nowhere to be found."

Horatio gazed at his master, his brow arching at the sight of him. Even in the dimness of the hall, he saw that his hands were coated, the dark liquid dripping from his fingertips, marking the trail. Curiously, he heard nothing but silence and as he focused on his surroundings, he could smell the familiar scent of blood as it filled the room. Still unable to move, Horatio watched in a muted fear as Sebastian kept his gaze with them, the blood smearing his lips. He barely stifled a shudder when his master smiled, his lips peeling away to expose his razor sharp fangs, coated completely in blood. The calm, assured look had been replaced with madness, and he could sense the dangerous edge that Sebastian was teetering on.

Tyrell gripped Natalia even harder at the sight of Sebastian, a sort of giddy anticipation flooding his senses. His grin oozed into a hardened scowl as he hissed at Sebastian, his tongue flickering against her skin. Even as he remained arrogantly confident, he could sense a deep power within Sebastian and relished the moment he would suck him dry.

"Finally, something to work with," Tyrell answered in a playful reply. Pulling Natalia's head to the side, he bent lower to her skin, the tantalizing scent prodding at him. He could easily open her up as a distraction, knowing that Sebastian would attempt to save his love before retaliating against him. Arching a brow, he asked mockingly, "I wonder what your true intentions are, Sebastian. Your lover or your coven, which one will you pick?"

At the sight of Tyrell's fangs so near to her throat, the rage that had been steadily building found a release and he gave a brutal yell as he charged for the attack, disappearing before he reached Tyrell. His maniacal laughter filled the dim hall and he could feel the anxious energy as he came to rest behind him, causing the younger vampire to turn on the balls of his feet, his delayed reaction to the invasion providing him with an opening. Reaching out, he slashed at Tyrell's back, the scent of his blood igniting the rage of blood lust; fueling him to continue his attack, slashing at will.

Calleigh looked on in horror as Tyrell's back bowed, Sebastian's menacing laughter filling her ears. Right before her very eyes, she saw Sebastian as he appeared in front of Tyrell, extracting Natalia to fling her away from them, her body crashing against the hard stone and crumbling it. A deep, chilling growl emitted from his throat as Tyrell focused against the searing pain, the two of them circling each other, searching for an opening to exploit. Knowing that Natalia laid mere feet from her, Calleigh could not tear her eyes away from Sebastian, never seeing this sort of madness before.

With Natalia out of the way, Sebastian gave himself to the mindless rage and attacked savagely, his movements a mere blur. Sprays of blood erupted and he bellowed tauntingly as his sharply pointed claws cleaved through his skin as easily as slicing through a stick of butter. Retribution rang in his thoughts as he grabbed Tyrell and flung him across the hall, the impact of his body turning the stone to dust, shaking the very core of the manor. Sebastian took his time in approaching him, a snarling smirk rising on his blood coated visage.

"You think to use my family as your toy, Tyrell?" Sebastian asked his voice thick with disgust. He could sense the fear coming from them and hissed in their direction, his brow knit as the anger continued to course through him. Even though under the sway of his unquenchable anger, he did not want them to witness the brutality he was about to unleash.

_Look away, my children…_

Without another thought, Sebastian picked Tyrell up and slammed him against the stone once more, his eyes black with malice, "Greeting the sun is too easy a death for you, Tyrell. You will finally pay, the way you were intended to so long ago."

The strength bubbled up and he gave a brutal yell as his fangs lengthened and his claws cut into Tyrell's skin, gripping him. With a force that he'd never seen, Sebastian ripped into Tyrell's throat, tearing an anguished cry from his lips. Greedy for the life he was taking, Sebastian gorged himself on the younger vampire's blood, delighting that as his life force was depleting while his own was growing exponentially. The pitiful cry that escaped his prey caused him to suck deeper, nearly enthralled with the headiness of the power he'd just tapped into.

Infused with the electricity of a new kill, Sebastian growled savagely as he slipped across Tyrell's throat and stood away, the blood now streaming from both wounds. Victory crowded his senses and without warning, he pierced Tyrell's chest and sliced upwards, splitting him open. The viciousness coursed through his veins as he dismembered Tyrell with ease, leaving his head for last.

Pulling him closer, Sebastian glowered, "Your failure will be a lesson to all who try and tempt fate and my coven." Sebastian slashed at Tyrell's neck, completely severing the head and dropped his body unceremoniously.

As if coming back to his senses, Sebastian turned to them, imagining how he appeared to them, even as the rage began to quiet within him. On his approach, Calleigh cowered from him and Horatio moved into a defensive stance in front of her, a menacing hiss leaving his lips. Realizing their fear, he reached his hand out and whispered brokenly, "I never…I never wanted you to see that."

Calleigh could see the anger dissipating, but remained aloof, her eyes grazing over the grisly scene as the images raced through her mind. Instantly, she could feel her rampant thoughts ease and she returned her gaze to her master, the fear and awe blending. The threat was eradicated and even still, she felt uneasiness as she looked upon him. This would be a reminder to them all to never challenge him and think to survive it.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 25

Seeds of Jealousy

**Chapter 25**

_She could see him clearly as if the shroud of darkness had been suddenly lifted after all the years had passed. Never before had she witnessed such madness, the chaos evident within his deadened gaze chilling her to the core. It was always serene around him, never this desolate sensation that threatened to envelope her, swallowing her whole. There hadn't been a moment in which she was afraid of him, always turning to him with hope, knowing that he would be able to guide her through any crisis that rose. Now, however, she couldn't trust him, she feared him more than she respected him, and that broke her heart anew._

_As she reached her hand out to him in understanding, she saw as he lifted his obsidian eyes to her, any expression of recognition gone. He was lost to the rage that had surfaced, forever the one who would slew those who crossed him. He was no longer benevolent, the malicious intent rising with each breath. His blood soaked lips parted as he grinned deceitfully as he took her risen hand and clutched her close to him, feeling the tremors that coursed through her body. She knew he could scent her fear and as he ran a possessive hand down the fall of her golden tresses, Calleigh, for the first time shuddered in disgust._

"_Master, I understand fully," she whispered hesitantly. "I will never deceive you."It pained her dearly to have to assure him of this, as if her loyalty over the years wasn't enough, but she felt as if it were something she had to do in order to quell the anger of her master._

_Lifting her eyes to his, she cringed as he opened his mouth, the blackened blood flowing out of it, coating her profusely. The foul odor assailed her, causing her to gag, her body beginning to struggle against his hold on her._

_As he licked his lips and brushed them against her throat, she read his intent clearly. She could hear his voice, strangled with fury, "It would be your first and last mistake, my dear. Those who cross me do not live to do it twice…"_

The dread seemed to sloth off of her as she began to awake fully, the sensation of the hard planes of his chest under her hand calming her dismay. For days now, she'd been having the same dream, the one in where Sebastian was forever changed by the all consuming anger he unleashed on Tyrell. The images of the battle still rang true within her mind, and it was an effort to keep those thoughts as well as the fear from her master. Even as she looked upon him with the anger dissipated, she still saw the maniacal gleam hiding deeply within his eyes. The softness of his grey eyes that once calmed her now provided her with nothing but deep seated anxiety, giving rise to the fear that threatened her very sanity.

Feeling her anxiety, Horatio reached for her blindly, pulling her back down into his embrace. He could tell that something was unsettled in Calleigh; most of the nights since the event with Tyrell she seemed disconnected with him and all others around her, usually resigning herself to the confines of her gun lab alone. Even as they fed together, he noticed how withdrawn she'd become in the act, his worry starting to overwhelm him completely. Gone was the self assured woman he'd fell in love with, her own confidence muted by what lain underneath. She had tried to keep it away from him with the distance, but Horatio could ascertain what was going on with her. What he saw manifesting within her was disturbing, but he could easily scent it on her: fear.

He had to admit, witnessing Sebastian dispatch Tyrell was horrifying, but it instilled within him not only a slight fear, but also an immense amount of respect. There was no mistaking that Sebastian was the rightful ruler of their coven and as such, the display of his berth of power was sobering to say the least.

Tracing a finger down the slope of her shoulder, Horatio stared at the ceiling, racking his brain for the solution to the problem that now presented itself. He had to somehow bring Calleigh back to herself, to shake the oppressive fear away from her.

"Calleigh, I wish you would talk to me about what's been bothering you, even though I have a hunch as to what it is." Feeling her head lift, he shifted himself more to face her, the softness of her skin igniting a fire within him. At a time like this, he would've thought that his arousals would be quelled, but as he gazed into her eyes, he could feel the familiar stirrings as he fought them back, his concern for her overriding his hunger at the moment.

Knowing exactly what he was doing, Calleigh closed her eyes slowly and shook her head, moving quickly to pin him to his back. In her quest to keep Horatio unaware of her dispelling thoughts of Sebastian, she'd taken to distracting him when he began to question her. Slithering down the length of his body, she paused at his chest, flicking her tongue against his skin, a satisfied smile rising on her lips at the sound of his blissful hiss.

Descending more, her hands glided over his muscled chest, her feather touches having the desired effect. He had stopped talking to concentrate on what she was doing, evidence of his arousal now surfacing through his erection. Catching his line of sight, she gave him a wicked smile and encased his member with her mouth completely, slowly running her tongue up and down. His back bowing signaled that the conversation, at least for the moment, was over. As a reward, she took him down further before retracting him, for a brief moment, watching as he gave himself over to her touch. She set her lips to him again and engulfed him greedily, her own body beginning to react to her actions.

The softness of her lips coupled with the wet heat of her mouth wiped his mind of any thought other than mounting her beautiful body and he began to allow the lust to filter over him. The hunger grew within him and he growled as she took him expertly, opening his eyes to see his member appearing and disappearing at a rapid pace. The sensation was so intense that he snarled at her, causing her to pause for a second to hiss up at him, her eyes dark with passion and unimaginable lust.

Relinquishing the hold on his unflappable control, Horatio began to thrust into her mouth in earnest, her purrs of response propelling him more. The urges were beginning to best him, his release surging forth rapidly. Soon the tables would turn and he would have her exactly where he wanted her, underneath him and writhing with pleasure. Their time was short as they were expected at the manor for the ceremony, but as he began to release his seed for her to receive, he was willing to forget his responsibilities for a time and gorge himself on her body and her blood.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 26

Seeds of Jealousy

**Chapter 26**

Light music and jovial voices filled the manor as the gathering swung into full gear, the conversation peppered with whispers of the failed insurrection of Tyrell and his untimely demise at the hands of their leader. For years, Sebastian had been known solely as a leader who reigned simply by the connotation of fear, but now as the word spread of the ferocity and rage with which Tyrell was dispatched, full recognition of Sebastian's true power was realized. Even now as they mingled within the great hall, he could feel the nervous energy as the coven anticipated the arrival of their leader, each filled with their interpretations and curiosities of how he would now act among his followers.

Watching from the balcony as the members of the coven arrived from the far reaching corners of the Gulf Coast, Sebastian was lost to his thoughts, the pale moonlight glancing off of the land, reminiscing of how much it had changed. It was not lost on him how long he'd been in Miami, and as his thoughts continued to shift, he found himself recalling the events of the past week. For some time now, he could feel a shifting, the sensation putting him ill at ease. He knew the moment he decided to rid the world of Tyrell, things would change, but never did he fathom how deep the change would be. Even so, he was ready and willing to concede to sands of time. Perhaps it was time for a change.

Lifting his eyes to the clear sky, he faintly heard the door open in his room and turned slightly to see two forms silhouetted against the moonlight that flooded the room, a small smirk rising on his lips. Two sensations hit him concurrently, one filled with fear, the other, with the ravenous need to protect. Turning completely, Sebastian entered his room again and approached the two figures, his hands clasped passively behind his back. His smile dwindled as the fear cloaked the room and he cleared his throat lightly, attempting to lighten his tone.

"There is nothing to fear here, Calleigh." Gesturing slightly, he stood aside and welcomed her in, "I would like to speak to you…alone."

Horatio stepped beside her and took her hand, the reverberations from her body all too familiar. Those were the same tremors that he felt while they took release from each other, the same tremors he attempted to coax an understanding from. It wasn't until she entered the manor that he grasped the full scope of the situation and remained by her side, the fierce and icy glare evidence of his devotion to protect her. Her response to Sebastian's offer to enter alone furthered his apprehension, taking a step forward while still offering his back for Calleigh's sake.

"Whatever you have to say to her, you can say to me, Master," Horatio responded boldly. His eyes darkened, centering on Sebastian as if gathering his last reserves. He was willing to fight to the death for Calleigh, even as he assuredly knew death would come quickly if he engaged Sebastian.

Sebastian merely shook his head and turned back to the balcony, his tone firm, "You will leave us, Horatio. I seek only to speak with Calleigh." Glancing over his shoulder at the couple, he gave them a look of consternation, "If I wished, I could have your hearts in my hands in seconds, but yet, you still stand. You really must give me some credit." Walking slowly toward the balcony, he called to her again, "Calleigh."

The tone was unmistakable, and Calleigh felt the command down to her very core. Moving almost involuntarily, she felt Horatio tug on her hand and gave him a faint smile as she shook her head, "I must, Horatio. I'll be fine."

Horatio closed the distance between them and took her into his arms, whispering softly into her ear, his hand passing over her back gently, "I will be on the other side of the door if you need me…"

_Go and enjoy yourself, my son. I will not harm her._

His voice rang true in his mind and Horatio released her slowly, almost hesitantly, "You're going to be just fine, Calleigh." With the act of finally releasing her hand, Horatio turned swiftly and left the room, the soft click of the door the only evidence left of his presence.

For seconds, Calleigh stood in place, her sights set on the formidable figure encased in the moonlight, the images of his murderous rage playing at the edges of her sanity. For decades, she knew nothing but his kindness; even at her turning, his touch was gentle, assuring. Now it was unbelievable at how much her perception had changed, how much the fear had enveloped her and affected her life. Sebastian, in all accounts, was her father, both in deed and in desire and as she finally came to rest beside him, she resolved herself to refrain from recoiling at his very presence.

As if feeling her decision, Sebastian's brow furrowed slightly as he stare once more out into the night, somewhat disappointed at her reaction to him. Granted, what she witnessed was brutal by any standards, but he thought that they had been closer than that to allow any misgivings.

The moment was mired in a thick darkness and vibrated with a sort of hesitancy, as if neither of them wanted to shatter deafening silence between them. The sounds of the creatures coming to life around the manor filled the void and for moments longer, Sebastian was content for it to remain that way. He could feel that Calleigh was finally calming and turned to face her as she continued to stare out into nothingness, sensing her melancholy.

"Why do you fear me now, Calleigh?" The question broke the silence gently and as she lifted her eyes to him, he could see the answer fully encased within her bejeweled eyes. Turning completely to her, he shook his head and frowned, reaching to take her into an embrace, his tone soothing, "If you only knew what it took to exact that type of retribution, Calleigh, you would have nothing to fear. Tyrell provoked me to act many times before, and his decision to use my family as pawns in his sick game was the final straw, if you will. If I did not take care of him, he would've killed us all. You understand this, don't you?"

Calleigh stared into his grey eyes and saw the compassion of many years past and heard the ring of truth in his voice. Sebastian had lived for many centuries and for the most part, they were peaceful. It was foolish of her to think that when pushed against the wall Sebastian wouldn't react. He had not survived on compassion alone, yet it was that compassion that brought Tyrell back to them.

After a pause, Calleigh nodded her head minutely, her voice nearly a whisper, "I didn't know what to think, Master. I… I never saw that side of you before. I was afraid."

Sebastian chuckled, cupping her face lovingly as a father would a small child, "Unless you are a threat to those of whom I love, Calleigh, you will never see that side again. It's not something that I pride myself on. Losing control in that manner…"

"Is dangerous," Calleigh concluded in an understanding tone.

"Yes, dangerous." Releasing her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and continued, "That malicious being resides within us all, Calleigh. When something we love is threatened, it surfaces, seeking mindlessly to destroy." The brief image of Natalia within Tyrell's grasp assaulted him and his demeanor darkened slightly before a small smile inched over his visage. With his brow quirked gently, he chuckled lightly, "I believe I was about to witness it from Horatio. He reacts strongly to protect you. It is the same for me, Calleigh."

"I understand, Master. I feel strongly about protecting him as well," Calleigh replied with a little more confidence. With his gentle touch and soothing explanation, the fear was all but gone and she exhaled softly as if being released from a terrible bond.

With his smile growing, he brought her within the circle of his arms and embraced her generously, "You are the closest I have ever had to a daughter, Calleigh. I would never allow any ill will to befall you. I protect those of whom I love and cherish."

Calleigh's face lit as she tilted her head minutely, "As I do for you, Sebastian. Never forget that."

"I won't." The palpable tension that was present before was now diffused and he took her arm and looped it through his, entering his room, "Now, we have a dedication to attend to. I believe that Frank is in attendance; we do not want to prolong his anxiety in being surrounded by a manor filled with vampires."

Calleigh laughed lightly as they glided toward the door and exited, feeling, for the first time a sense of peace.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Seeds of Jealousy

**Chapter 27**

The opulence of the manor was definitely something he wasn't expecting from a nest of vampires. In his mind, he imagined the manor would be cloaked in a swirling mist, surrounded by flocks of ravens that perched upon the decrepit awnings. He expected a rickety house with its wood paneling peeling with age, the shadows surrounding the home teeming with creatures nightmares were made of. But as he entered onto the property, he was stunned to see the neatly manicured lawn that seemed to go on for acres, the manor itself a testament to fine architecture and well maintenance. He was stunned anew, when he was finally escorted into the manor, finding the home lit with such a golden hue, that he could've sworn the walls were encrusted with the precious metal. Everywhere he turned, he saw evidence of the many centuries he assumed Sebastian lived, each piece holding intrigue and history.

Left alone in the foyer, he studied the walls to find intricate patterns inlaid in the wood, the carvings indeed embellished with hints of gold and seemingly telling the story of the coven in which Sebastian ruled. Shaking his head minutely, he couldn't believe that he held such a misleading stereotype of vampires. True, all he had to go on was the pop culture surrounding the myths of the nocturnal creatures, but now that he'd experienced them for himself, he realized that he was wrong to judge. Not all of them were blood sucking fiends bent on wresting power for total the annihilation of the human race. Most of them, he found, were complacent with their lot and as a result, docile.

That did not quell the sense of apprehension he felt when he was finally shown to the great hall and the two massive wooden doors opening to reveal a plethora of immortals. As soon as his presence was known, he could feel every set of eyes as they coursed over him as if put on display for their approval.

Running a finger under his collar, Frank swallowed hard and managed a small smirk as he held up his hand in greetings, "Sorry, I'm late, traffic was a bitch." The hollowed silence that followed furthered his anxiety, his eyes darting from one face to another nervously sure that they could hear the frantic thump of his heart.

_Did that one just lick her lips?_ he asked himself worriedly. The longer he stood at the entrance into the great hall as the center of attention, the more he felt like a defenseless animal, trapped in the sights of the hungry predator. It was supremely obvious that he was the only human in attendance and suddenly, he felt like the lamb lead to the slaughter.

A slight touch to his shoulder brought him out of his harried thoughts and he turned to see her standing next to him, her alluring brown eyes animated. When she was human, she was striking, her beguiling smile nearly taking his breath away, now as a child of eternity, her beauty was unmatched. Yet even so, he recognized that the Natalia he fell for was no longer there, instead, he saw a predatory creature, her smile now betraying the innocence of her humanity. This Natalia Boa Vista was far from innocent.

"Nice to see that you made it, Frank. Sebastian will be very happy that you took him up on his invitation," Natalia said as she opened her arms to him. Pulling him in to her embrace with ease, she closed her eyes and took in his scent, exhaling satisfactorily. Since becoming a bride of the night, Natalia reveled in the new found abilities she had, her sense of smell being her favorite. Even before her change, she liked the manly, yet clean scent of the big Texan and now that sense was magnified immensely.

Opening her eyes, she whispered, "I'm really glad you came, Frank."

Within her embrace, the stark difference of the way she held him were a testament to just how much she had changed. Instead of warm softness, he perceived a cool hardness, likening it the cold stones of a building. Her vise-like grip, although probably light in her perception, held him steadfast, and he realized he couldn't escape her even if he put all of his weight into it. No, she definitely was not the old Natalia.

"I wouldn't have missed this in the least bit, Nat. I got the connotation that my attendance was somewhat mandatory," Frank answered as she finally released him. Looking down upon her, his heart constricted for the last time, ready to finally let her go.

Natalia titled her head slightly as she frowned, "You still have your free will, Frank. Although you'd be sadly missed, you could've sat this out."

Lifting his eyes to survey the throng of immortals who were, he noticed keenly, still staring at them, he chuckled mirthlessly, "No, Nat, something tells me that I did the right thing by coming. Besides, Sebastian said he wanted to make a presentation of some kind."

The corner of her lips turned upward with the knowledge of Sebastian's intentions and she slipped her arm into his, starting them off slowly as she leaned into him, "Sebastian recognizes what kind of sacrifices you've made for this coven, and he wants to reward you." Glancing at the cane and the boot on his foot, she sighed, "You've gone beyond the call of duty on this one, Frank. You deserve whatever Sebastian is willing to bestow."

The glow of attention was beginning to unnerve him and a tuft of air escaped as he averted his eyes from her, mumbling, "A simple thanks would've sufficed. I don't need all this pomp and circumstance."

"But as Natalia said, Francis, you deserve your reward," he interjected softly. Giving Frank a small smirk, Horatio extended his hand in greetings, "Thanks for coming, Frank. Without you, our coven would've been decimated. We owe you a great deal."

Gripping his old friend's hand, Frank winced miscalculating Horatio's innate strength. Again faced with the evidence of the stark changed around him, Frank cleared his throat and remarked gruffly, "Nothing doing, H. I was just doing what I had to do." When Horatio released his hand, he shook it and glowered, "When's the show going to get on the road?"

Eerily, silence descended upon them and Frank watched as everyone in attendance turned to focus on what looked to be a throne, their gazes vacant as if in a deep trance. Completely awestruck, he glanced to Horatio and Natalia to see that they too stared in expectation, the energy of the room beginning to build almost uncomfortably. The urge to flee struck Frank and he took a step back, his eyes riveted to the throne. He had a sense that he was about to become privy to something he had no business knowing.

_He comes_ came the light whispers that erupted all around him. As if pulled by some force, the immortals moved toward the throne, their mindless, fluid movement forward reminding him of a cresting wave.

Appearing almost instantly, Sebastian gazed over his coven with pride, their thoughts in unison. He reigned over his coven with truth and compassion, and as he took in their adoring gaze, he felt a sort of consternation that this would be his last moment before them.

Releasing Calleigh, he searched the crowd until he lit upon the man's face, a slick grin emerging over his lips. He could feel the burly detective's fear wafting off of him and sighed as he took a step forward, the sea of vampires parting for him to pass. Coming to rest in front of Frank, he extended his hand toward him and bowed just slightly at the waist, "Thank you for coming, Frank. This coven owes you a debt of gratitude. Without your foresight to alert us, I am not sure of how this would have ended."

For mere seconds, Frank stared at the extended hand before taking it, a nervous smile tickling at the edges of his lips, "It's no problem, Sebastian. Tyrell needed to be dealt with."

"As much as that is true, Francis, you did not have to help us. You could've turned your back on us. I am grateful that you didn't. With your tenacity and steadfast loyalty as well as your keen intelligence and street smarts, you would make a formidable immortal."

Frank didn't miss the gleam in Sebastian's grey eyes and took a step back, his heart now threatening to burst out of his chest. There was a certain meaning that he caught and as he released Sebastian's hand, he shook his head, his thoughts running frantically. If forced to run, he knew he wouldn't make it to the door.

Instead, he remained calm, "Ah…that won't be necessary, Sebastian. I was just doing my duty."

Sebastian chuckled and raised his hand to address the gathering, motioning for one to come forth, "And as such, you will be greatly rewarded, Frank. For your loyalty and your fierce determination to protect the coven, you are extended a lifetime of protection. From this moment, you are to be regarded as a familiar, one who will foreverbe welcomed into the coven and protected from whatever would seek to harm you."

Applause erupted, but Sebastian raised his hand to quell the melee, with his other, guiding the woman next to him toward Frank. Watching as the two gazed at each other, Sebastian knew that he'd made the right choice ,"As a token of trust between us, Frank, in addition to protection, I offer you a companion to stand beside you for the rest of your days." Gesturing for her to step forward more, he inclined his head, "My dear."

Extending a long pale arm, she smiled warmly at the man before her, instantly taken with his stature. She could see the strength, but yet the gentleness that pervaded over him and was instantly taken. When his hand rose to take hers, she stepped closer, "I am Cordelia. It is nice to meet you, Frank."

Stunned by her vivid violet hued eyes, Frank swallowed, his brow knitting as he unconsciously stepped closer to her, a small smile erupting. A wave of raven hair cascaded down her back, her lithe frame reminding him of a graceful dancer. Her pale skin highlighted her, plump, blood red lips and as Frank grasped at the words to say, he could feel an alternate sensation flowing through him.

Finally able to speak, he offered his arm to her, "It's nice to meet you too, Cordelia." The moment she slipped her arm in his, he felt the world shut off and wanted nothing more than to get to know her more.

Satisfied at the turn of events, Sebastian nodded toward them in acknowledgement and held his hand out to Natalia. Once she was at his side, he gazed down at her with such intensity, he felt as if he couldn't quell it with a mere thought. It was easy to sense what she wanted and he reached to caress her chin lovingly as he grinned deviously.

_Later…there is something I must do…_

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 28**

_Master?_ Both Horatio and Calleigh could sense something erupting from within and gathered around him as he relinquished his hold on Natalia.

_It is nothing for you to worry yourselves about,_ Sebastian assured. Gesturing for a servant, he broke his gaze with Natalia and took the two glasses filled with blood, handing her one and watching as the others received their own.

Raising it, he turned to Horatio and Calleigh as Natalia wrapped her arm around his waist, the comforting touch making what he had to do that much easier. He was looking forward to an eternity pleasing her, loving her.

"Coven," he started with a stern tone to his voice, "a toast to a new confidant and also a new journey we are all about to take. As of tonight, I will be vacating my position as the coven leader, and in my place, I have chosen one who has shown to be of true merit and a fierce determination to secure the safety and protection of this coven, this way of life." Turning to Calleigh, he tipped his glass forward, "Calleigh, my daughter, I leave this to you…"

Taken aback, Calleigh looked upon him with wide eyes and stammered, "M- master?"

"I grow weary, Calleigh. I look forward to an eternity of simply…existing. My years have been long without someone to share them with and now that I have her, I wish to center my life around her."

"But, Master, I- I…"

Letting go of Natalia, Sebastian took Calleigh into his arms and whispered, "You have all you need, my dear. You're strong and with Horatio by your side, you will be that much stronger." Releasing her, he gestured to the gathering, "As you have done for me, so shall you do for her, and her companion."

The gathering was wrought with silence, the whispers of expectation felt on the stilted air. Each set of eyes were on them, and Calleigh suddenly felt vulnerable, exposed. Reaching for Horatio's hand, she gave him a quick glimpse, feeling the tenacity of his support. With a squeeze, she turned back to Sebastian and smiled, bowing her head minutely.

"Master, I accept the responsibility fully. I'm honored to be chosen for such a position."

Sebastian smiled, filled with pride as he kissed both cheeks and then turned to the gathering once more, "Let Tyrell's demise serve as an eternal warning. Anyone opposing the rule of the coven leader will be dealt with- swiftly. Because I am not here, does not mean that I will not be watching. It will serve you all to remember that."

Sebastian cast glamour about the entire gathering, implanting the images of the battle he endured and the sudden chill in the air didn't go unnoticed, many of the vampires acknowledging with the fear that registered in their eyes. Satisfied, Sebastian's mental hold on the gathering slowly inched back and the atmosphere cleared, the light chatter and music filling the air once more.

As the laughter filled the air, Sebastian beckoned Horatio and Calleigh to him with Natalia following, secluding them from the rest of the crowd. Centering himself in front of his two children, he exhaled heavily and shook his head, his sights shifting between the two of them. He knew that they possessed the skill and tenacity to rule swiftly and justly, but he also knew that there were those who were just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Raising his hand to cup Calleigh's cheek he spoke softly, "I can feel your hesitancy, daughter. You will be challenged, but in order to establish your rule, you will have to stand." Lifting his gaze to Horatio, he added, "You have chosen a valiant and strong companion, he will protect you with his very life as I have done for you."

Lifting her hand to his, Calleigh focused on his gray eyes, a sort of sadness filling her. For so long, she had been his willing pupil and now with him leaving, she suddenly felt lost. Clutching his hand, she asked, "Where will you go, Master?"

Sebastian felt Natalia's arm encircle his waist and smiled warmly, releasing Calleigh fully to center his attention fully on his dark haired beauty, "Natalia has yet to see the world and I have forever within my grasp." Caressing her cheek, he stared into her eyes and smiled deviously, the lust now growing within him, "We will make it up as we go."

Natalia met his gaze sending him a lustful message and Sebastian chuckled, bringing her closer. As he held on to her, he glanced to Calleigh, a knowing smile coming, "We will speak later."

Just as they disappeared completely, Calleigh felt him beside her and looked to him, giving him a slight smile. Her bond with Sebastian would never be severed but his absence, even now, sent a cold chill of despair coursing through her.

Sensing her disposition, Horatio clutched her closer and whispered lightly in her ear, "He will always be there for you, my love. Nothing will change that."

Her eyes slid shut at the coaxing tones of his smooth voice, lulling away the fear. Within his strong grasp, she was assured that she would be safe and as she pulled away from him slowly, she nodded and simply responded, "I know."

Horatio took her lips hungrily, giving her a taste of what was to come later. When he finally released her, he gestured to the gathering, "Come…let us join the coven."

Fin

**Author's Note: I have thoroughly enjoyed finishing this story for Lieutenant Caine. It is my hope that I have done his work justice and that you have enjoyed the last steps of his journey with me as your guide. Thank you for reading and for the words of encouragement. I am eternally grateful.**

**-Speed**


End file.
